


Тот, кто с ним: Люк и Сирен.

by Lalayt



Series: Тот, кто с ним. [4]
Category: Siren - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Пригрезилось ему случившееся или нет, он понять не пытался, просто откуда-то знал, что обязательно приедет сюда еще раз.
Иллюстрации-коллажи выполнены DeeS.





	

**Люк**

Здесь всегда удивительно тихо, только серая вода бьется о берег, тихо плещется, так что звук может ухватить только самое чуткое ухо. У Люка как раз такое, и выходя из машины он слегка улыбается и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной. Удивительное, прекрасное ощущение, которого в городе никогда не найдешь. В городе всегда кто-нибудь не спит, куда-то торопится, но тут все иначе. Это место словно застыло в тишине и манит, манит к себе, Люк это помнит с самого детства.  
  
Он часто просил мать остаться подольше, но та только смеялась и качала головой, говоря, что они просто не смогут, что им скоро станет много этой тишины. Люк соглашался, хоть и вздыхал, и они уезжали, но уже потом, когда стал приезжать сюда сам, подумал, что мама была неправа. Это не им будет много тишины, а тишине их. Через некоторое время она словно начинала его выталкивать, безмолвно приказывая возвращаться туда, откуда пришел, и Люк не мог не подчиниться. Он знал, что так будет и в этот раз, но пока что можно устроиться на берегу и полюбоваться на море.  
  
Он долго сидел на песке, не ощущая сырости и, наверное, начал задремывать, потому что, встрепенувшись, вдруг понял, что видит что-то, чего совсем не должен, чего здесь никогда не было. В невысоких волнах мелькала светловолосая голова. Люк вскочил на ноги, заозирался, думая, что пока он грезил с открытыми глазами, кто-то успел подъехать и полез купаться. Не иначе как спьяну, потому что водичка в октябре была та еще. Он даже потянул с плеч куртку, собираясь спасать неизвестного глупца, но тут же остановился, услышав легкий смех и увидев, как по воде что-то плеснуло.  
  
Люк застыл было с приоткрытым ртом, но тут же тряхнул головой и во все глаза уставился на воду. Это… это был хвост?  
  
Под неярким октябрьским солнцем опять сверкнула чешуя — гладкая, светло-зеленая, прохладная. Люк вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что очень хочет ее коснуться, провести ладонью по влажным чешуйкам, почувствовать, такие ли они гладкие наощупь, как ему кажется. А потом можно подняться выше, к талии, огладить то место, где чешуя переходит в светлую кожу. Интересно, это приносит хозяину какие-то неудобства?  
  
Люк сморгнул, прогоняя наваждение и хмыкнул, качая головой. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что на него, совсем не человека, да еще на таком расстоянии, подействуют чары этого… Кого? Кто он? Русалка? И, собственно, почему он?  
  
Тонкий, дрожащий, прекрасный звук пронесся над водой, кажется, заставив притихнуть сами волны, и Люк прикусил губу, изо всех сил противясь желанию войти в воду, поцеловать холодные губы. Сирена, все понятно, читал он про этих тварей. Вот только все книги, признающее их существование, говорили, что они обитают далеко на юге, в теплых водах, и Люк почему-то думал, что здесь их встретить просто невозможно, замерзнут. Но вот этот весело плещется в холодном океане и вроде бы никаких неудобств не испытывает.  
  
Люк снова помотал головой, прогоняя туман, затянувший мысли и, выругавшись, обнаружил, что стоит почти по пояс в воде. Хорошо еще, что куртка осталась на берегу, там ключи и мобильник.  
  
«Ну, это если они тебе еще понадобятся», — мурлыкнул кто-то в его голове. Должно было быть страшно, но Люк только заулыбался.  
  
Он пытался сопротивляться, где-то глубоко внутри волк, понимающий, что происходит, выл и царапался, пытаясь выбраться и порвать скользкую тварь, но сейчас было не его время и музыка — сладкое, потустороннее пение, — оказались куда сильнее. Единственное, что сумел сделать Люк — не заходить дальше в воду, так и стоял, зайдя по пояс, и чувствовал, как начинают неметь ноги.  
  
Наверное, именно поэтому он не заметил прикосновения холодной руки, не вздрогнул, когда ему начали расстегивать ремень, и дернулся лишь тогда, когда сирена, каким-то образом оказавшаяся за спиной, заглянула ему в лицо. Заглянул. Люк и не думал, что у них бывают самцы или как оно там называется. Сирен, словно прочитав его мысли засмеялся, и этот звук был слаще его пения.  
  
«Красивый», — проплыло в затуманенном мозгу Люка, и смех стал звонче, а в следующий момент все мысли исчезли, потому что холодная рука обернулась вокруг его члена.  
  
Вода вокруг была такой холодной, что у Люка просто не должен был встать, но тело словно обожгло, на лбу выступил пот и он почувствовал движение внизу живота, и коротко застонал, прикрывая глаза. Короткий приказ — язык он опознать не смог — заставил его посмотреть на сирена, тот улыбался, аккуратно и неотвратимо двигая рукой. Но удовольствие, которое приносили сильные, умелые движения, желание, клубком жара ворочающееся в животе, были ничто по сравнению с тем, что Люк ощутил, прикипев к голубым глазам.  
  
Не серая вода вокруг, а вот эта голубая безмятежность казалась теперь настоящим морем, теплым, ласковым, искрящимся весельем и солнцем, таким ярким, какого здесь Люк и не видывал никогда. Он еще подумал, что, может, все дело в этом? Может, и не было никаких теплых морей, а все эти тысячелетия сирены жили именно здесь, и просто делились с моряками своим теплом. Люк не отказался бы от капельки и больше не пытался отвести взгляд от смеющихся глаз напротив, от розовых, мягких губ, растворялся в движениях пальцев, порхающих по его члену.  
  
Сам не понимая, что делает, он дернул к себе сирена и впился в его губы. Волк, взвизгнув, заставил его почти вгрызться в нежный рот и довольно рыкнул, услышав короткий, удивленный стон. Люк притиснул сирена к себе, провел ладонями по его бокам, как раз там, где хотелось, где чешуйки — боги, какие они гладкие! — переходили в мягкую кожу. Сирен не сопротивлялся, приник, прижался теснее, сам ответил на поцелуй, протиснул язык между зубов Люка и сплел с его, не прекращая ласкать внизу.  
  
Поцелуй закончился неожиданно. С удивительной силой сирен оттолкнул Люка, усмехнулся покрасневшими, распухшими губами и нырнул. Люк, оторопев, заморгал и тут же не сдержал крик, когда его член оказался накрыт жарким, влажным ртом.  
  
«Ну конечно, у него же жабры», — мутно подумал он и почти сразу же кончил.  
  
Чтобы прийти в себя, Люку понадобилась пара минут. Он завертел головой, пытаясь увидеть сирена, но море было пусто, а с востока надвигалась буря. Скоро станет совсем холодно. Дрожа, Люк поспешил к берегу. Пригрезилось ему случившееся или нет, он понять не пытался, просто откуда-то знал, что обязательно приедет сюда еще раз.  
В тишину, к волнам и к тому, что в них таится.

 

**Сирен**

Сирен часто мечтал заплыть далеко-далеко, чтобы увидеть, как море по-настоящему сливается с небом. Кто-то из стаи говорил ему, что такое бывает, что вода становится совершенно черной, а потом срывается вниз огромным водопадом, и что никому — животному ли, человеку или сирене, не удержаться на краю. У всех там судьба едина — сорваться вниз, разбиться. Так считалось, но сирен почему-то думал, что это будет вечный полет. Бесконечность и морская темная вода будут обнимать его и, в конце концов, полет станет ощущаться, как плавание. В этом он был уверен, но никому не говорил, чтобы не подняли на смех.  
  
Порядочному сирену не дело задумываться о такой ерунде, ему надо играть в волнах, сверкать чешуей, изящно сидеть на выступающих из моря камнях, улыбаться и заманивать песнями купающихся, завладевать их душами. Когда-то, как он слышал, сирены были настолько сильны, что могли очаровать целые корабли и убивали просто ради удовольствия. Но это время ушло. Теперь, чтобы околдовать одного единственного человека приходилось прилагать такие усилия, что сирен все чаще думал, не стоит ли и правда поскорее отправиться к краю мира, но все время что-то останавливало.  
  
Этого странного незнакомца он заметил сразу, увидел, как он внимательно смотрит на воду и даже спрятался среди невысоких волн, вместо того, чтобы сразу ему показаться, улыбнуться и позвать за собой, как делал обычно. Мужчины всегда нравились ему, казались такими сильными, а оказывались такими слабыми, такими смешными, что не воспользоваться этим было бы просто грешно.  
  
Вот и теперь понадобилось всего лишь несколько низких нот, сводящих с ума сразу же, чтобы человек на берегу поднялся на ноги и, покачиваясь, направился к воде. Сирена удивило только то, что он догадался оставить куртку. Обычно жертвы забывали обо всем сразу и навсегда, а этот будто бы боролся. Заходил в воду, но медленно, неохотно, точно сопротивлялся колдовству. Но так ведь не бывает!  
  
Сирен добавил в голос сладости, призыва, но человек вдруг совсем остановился, огляделся и выругался, подался назад. Отпускать его было никак нельзя, сирен слишком давно не ел и знал, что если не поймает эту жертву, то не то что на край мира, до своей пещеры доберется с огромным трудом, а там… Там только рыба, которая утоляет голод тела, но не души.  
  
Человек пах необычно и сирен, принюхавшись, вдруг с удивлением понял, что в сильном теле, которого вдруг захотелось коснуться, живут двое. Это было опасно и странно, и он сам не понимал себя. Зачем, почему он приблизился к тому, кто уже почти не выглядел околдованным его чудесным пением? Почему коснулся и засмеялся? Мужчина дернулся, словно желая вырваться, но не успел, хотя хватка сирена была совсем не сильной. Он засмеялся снова, пытаясь подавить поднимающееся изнутри удивление и непонятное чувство, которого никогда до этого не знал.  
  
Он почти не понимал, что делает, только вглядывался в широко распахнутые темные глаза напротив, слышал сбитое, тяжелое дыхание и с каждым движением руки, с каждым толчком бедер ему в кулак чувствовал, как уходит все дальше край моря, к которому так стремился. Не нужен он ему. Взять бы вот этого, да утащить к себе, заглянуть внутрь, за эти темные глаза, которые сами, как ночной штормовой океан, увидеть, что плещется там, внутри, за ходуном ходящими под ладонью ребрами.  
  
Сирен уже открыл было рот, чувствуя, как заостряются зубы, когда вдруг ощутил на своих губах чужие губы. От удивления он прижался к вздрагивающему от удовольствия телу и ответил. Не то чтобы у него был большой опыт, он чаще убивал, нежели любил, но целовать эту необычную жертву оказалось легко, будто бы правильно, и сирен не стал себя сдерживать, отвечал, чувствовал, как жесткие, грубые ладони гладят нежную чешую на боках, как человек пытается заставить его обхватить себя ногами, которых нет. Это было смешно, но почему-то так, что вдруг захотелось заплакать и, чтобы не опозориться, он оттолкнул человека и нырнул. Колом стоящий даже в такой холодной воде член оказался перед глазами, и сирен обхватил его губами, прошелся языком по гладкой головке и почти сразу же ощутил, как в рот выплескивается соленое, как морская вода, и вязкое, как подстывшая кровь, только приятнее.  
  
Развернувшись, он парой ударов хвоста оказался на глубине, запрокинув голову, несколько раз вздохнул и повернулся.  
  
Человек, пошатываясь, уже выбирался на берег, и сирену вдруг так сильно захотелось окликнуть его, что он закусил кулак, впился острыми зубами в собственную кожу, но боли не почувствовал. Странный человек уходил. Вот взревел зверь, на котором он приехал, желтыми глазами пробежался по воде, но до сирена, конечно же, не достал, а потом стремительно побежал в ту сторону, где как тот знал, был город.  
  
Завтра человек решит, что все это был лишь сон и, наверное, так и правильно. Но сирену было немного больно, даже несмотря на волны, весело плещущиеся вокруг, даже несмотря на то, что его все еще ждал край моря.


End file.
